Goodbye, Kiku
by AquaHonda
Summary: Todo aquello acabaría esa noche y Arthur lo sabía. Aquella alianza, aquellos buenos recuerdos... ¿Todo desaparecería tan rápido? Asakiku *Especial del 17 de agosto* ONE-SHOT


Hola, que tal todos? owo yo feliz, acabe este fic :'3 este es diferente! Puede que se vuelva algo -muy pesado- y repetitivo -ella es asi (?) pero espero que les guste, yo llore con él ;-;

**Disclamer:** Hetalia no es mio, es de Himaruya Hidekaz~ y los acontecimientos es historia pura y dura D: o eso pone en wikipedia~ el resto mio u3u

**Pareja:** Asakiku, normalita y como paises inmortales x3

**Advertencias:** Es triste -o al menos para mi sentimental yo- y puede que lloreis y tiene algo de historia y así, asi que sera algo rara y puede que no os guste mi punto de vista~ o a lo mejor si, quien sabe (?)

_Aclaraciones:_

_Goodbye:_ Adiós (en inglés)

_Jikai made:_ Hasta la próxima (en japonés)

Espero que os guste! :D

* * *

_~...~_

_Goodbye, Kiku_

.

-Venga a mi despacho lo antes posible, señor Kirkland. Sabes que pasa hoy, ¿cierto?

-Si señor, iré lo más rápido posible.

Arthur colgó el teléfono inmediatamente y se dirigió al espejo para colocarse lo mejor posible la corbata que llevaba, peinarse y acicalarse un poco más para estar presentable a la juntanza con su dirigente. Desgraciadamente sabía de lo que iban a hablar y no le gustaba para nada. Era del acuerdo firmado 21 años atrás con el Imperio Japonés.

El inglés tragó saliva. Sabía que ya hacía muchos años que ambas naciones apenas se dirigían unas cuantas palabras entre sus máximos dirigentes y apenas unos pocos acuerdos, se había perdido por completo el aprecio y la afinidad la una a la otra que tuvieron en el comienzo de la alianza.

Aun así, Arthur pensaba que aquello solo era un bache y que lo superarían pronto, pero parecía que no había vuelta atrás y que nada saldría bien si seguían de aquella manera. Incluso algunas naciones deseaban su ruptura desde hacia mucho tiempo y, ya sea por llevarles la contraria o por cualquier otra razón que lo unía al otro país, el Imperio Británico había hecho caso omiso a todo aquello.

Pero Europa ahora estaba destrozada por la Gran Guerra ocurrida hacía apenas cinco años. Aunque parecía que algunos estados ni la recordaban -sobre todo los EEUU-, Gran Bretaña había sufrido muchos daños que tendría que reparar y aun no sabía muy bien como. Había caído en una depresión económica por falta de alimentos y demás productos, que no llegaban a la mayoría de la población. Y claro, costear una alianza tan costosa -ya que la distancia entre ambas naciones hacía incrementar en gran número los gastos que tenían que hacer para ponerse en contacto, por no hablar de todos los planes que se pagaban, mayormente, por el país europeo- no era buena idea en aquel momento, aparte de que había factores aún más importantes para su separación.

Los británicos no se fiaban de los japoneses.

Aunque habían sido una pequeña ayuda en la guerra, estaban seguros de que los orientales tramaban aumentar su territorio, y aquello podría repercutir en una enfrentamiento que Reino Unido quería evitar a toda costa. Además de que los ingleses no eran el tipo de personas que veían con buenos ojos tener que pactar con aquellos que apenas conocían y ni sabían sus intenciones, llegando a la xenofobia en muchos casos.

Aquella y otras muchas razones hacían a Arthur pensar en lo peor. Sabía que, para ambos bandos, sería lo mejor que fueran totalmente independientes el uno del otro y romper la alianza, pero aún así no lo podía soportar.

Al acabar de prepararse, cogió las llaves de su nuevo apartamento -hacía muchas mudanzas para que así nadie supiera mucho de su existencia- y se marchó a buen paso hacia su destino.

Era una tarde de verano. Empezaba ya a oscurecer, pero se notaba el calor de la tarde, por lo que todos llevaban camisas cortas -él incluido- o, en caso de las mujeres, los vestidos cortos hasta las rodillas. La mayoría que pasaban eran parejas que daban un paseo romántico o familias que disfrutaban de un día de vacaciones para dar una vuelta por todo Londres. Todos estaba sonriendo, felices y sin preocupaciones. Arthur se sentía desencajado con tanta felicidad, aunque se alegraba de que todos sus ciudadanos estuvieran bien, se sentía solo, destrozado, como si el corazón de un momento a otro se le fuera a romper y no podría ni mover uno de sus músculos.

-Tranquilo Arthur, todo ira bien. -se dijo a si mismo al llegar a la puerta del despacho de su jefe, después de haber entrado en el edificio sin que nadie le impidiera el paso y sin que apenas se fijaran en él.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró al ministro sentado en su acomodada silla, con las manos entrelazadas, apoyando su cabeza y sus codos encima de su escritorio, mientras lo veía con una neutralidad propia de su rostro.

-Es un honor tenerle aquí, señor Kirkland.

-Sabe que debo ayudarlo en lo que sea, señor ministro. Sabe que mi patria y mis ciudadanos son lo más importante para mí, por lo que debo seguir fielmente sus órdenes y las del pueblo.

-Muy bien dicho. -parecía como una sonrisa de lado se formaba en su rostro- Pero debería también ser algo avaricioso, ¿no cree? Ha sufrido mucho en todos estos años vividos y por vivir. Usted debería ser quien decidiera sobre su país, ya que es usted quien lo representa desde su formación hasta su destrucción, que esperemos que no sea nunca por su bien. -hubo una pequeña pausa, pero rápidamente siguió- ¿No debería al menos interferir un poco en la política y hacer, por un tiempo, lo que se te antoja?

-Con mi permiso, señor, creo que se está excediendo. Es cierto que seré yo quien viva y sufra más que nadie. -en ese momento, Arthur lo miró a los ojos, con decisión- Pero no por ello quiero asumir responsabilidades, son mis habitantes los que eligen y deciden por mi mismo. Yo solamente soy una figura de este país, por lo que no sería bueno que decidiera yo mismo ya que viviré eternamente. Son los humanos, con una vida efímera, quienes deben ir evolucionando para que sepan como mejorar su país y, de cierto modo, sus vidas.

El ministro sonrió, seguramente se esperaba una respuesta como aquella. Era un laborista y lo que le importaba era la seguridad de todos los ciudadanos, sobre todo los de las clases más humildes, y por ello apoyaba fielmente la democracia.

-Muy bien, señor Kirkland, me alegra que piense así. Ahora hablemos del tema que nos concierne, siéntese por favor. -cuando el británico tomo asiento, el dirigente siguió- Ya sabe por que le he llamado aquí y me gustaría saber que piensa al respecto.

-Lo ha hecho porque hoy se acaba oficialmente la alianza entre Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte con Japón. Y mi opinión es que es inevitable, ya que el tratado ya lleva desde el año 1921 sin renovar y al parecer el Imperio del Sol Naciente no parece muy interesado en la alianza, por lo que todo esto acabará dentro de unas horas.

-¿Y su relación con el representante de Japón se verá afectada? He oído que anterior mente estaban muy unidos.

-¿Se refiere a Kiku? -hubo un gran silencio incómodo entre ellos, ya que Arthur no sabía muy bien como responder a eso- Él y yo haremos lo que nos digan nuestros superiores, sin importar amistades entre unas y otras naciones. Además, hace mucho que no lo veo y no creo que le importe ya todo esto. -cogió aire antes de decir sus últimas palabras- Entre nosotros ya no hay nada.

-Entiendo... Puede irse ya, señor Kirkland.

-Si, primer ministro. -dijo caballerosamente, alejándose lentamente hacia la puerta.

Luego salió del despacho y del edificio, a paso acelerado y, al salir de allí, corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía que unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, pero no le dio importancia.

No sabía a donde iba, pero seguía corriendo, lo más rápido posible, sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, intentando no pensar y desprenderse del dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Después de varios minutos, sus piernas empezaron a debilitarse y sentía como ya no podía con su cuerpo. Se alegró de haber llegado a un parque sin ya nadie en el por las altas horas de la noche.

¿Por qué se había hecho eso? No era propio de un caballero hacer tal estupidez, pero no había podido controlar ese impulso.

Cogió aire y se sentó en el primer banco que encontró, donde se quitó la delgada chaqueta que llevaba y se tumbó en él.

Miró al cielo despejado y oscuro. La luna lo alumbraba, con una luz blanca y tenue, y las estrellas se podían ver perfectamente bajo el cielo nocturno.

Rápidamente encontró la Osa Mayor y otras constelaciones sencillas que se sabía. Recordó que, hacía apenas unos días había sido la lluvia de estrellas fugaces y, con mucha suerte, podría pasar alguna esa noche.

Pero, ¿que desear? No necesitaba mucho. Sus necesidades estaban cubiertas, su país mejoraba poco a poco y parecía que todo sonreía... Excepto _eso_.

Juntó ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos tranquilamente y sin quitarle la vista a las estrellas.

-Espero que Kiku siempre esté bien. -dijo, cerrando sus ojos para que, de alguna manera, su deseo tuviera más fuerza.

-¿Eso es lo que pide con todas las cosas que podría desear? -el inglés se sobresaltó, aquella voz...

-¿¡K-Kiku!? -por poco se cae del banco de lo sorprendido que estaba- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-No me subestime, por favor. -el japonés lo miraba, sin expresión alguna- Por si no lo recuerda, mi país es uno de los mejores en espionaje, ¿o acaso nunca ha escuchado sobre ninjas, Arthur-san?

-A-Ah, ya... -sin saber porqué, su pecho latía aún más fuerte que al haber estado corriendo y sentía como su cara se enrojecía poco a poco sin poder evitarlo- Pero no entiendo porqué has venido a junto m-

-Lo sabe perfectamente. -Kiku miró a las estrellas sin decir más palabras. Sus labios empezaban a dibujar una línea curva muy leve que marcaba hacia abajo, mientras temblaban ligeramente. En sus apagados se podía ver como empezaban a formarse pequeñas lágrimas, mientras el viento movía su cabello e intentaba evaporar aquellas gotas, sin éxito.- Hoy se acaba todo Arthur-san...

-K-Kiku... -el nombrado no respondió, siguió viendo el cielo nocturno con aquellos diamantes acuosos y dorados a la luz de la luna.- No podemos cambiar nada, así es la historia. Tiene cosas buenas y cosas malas, no podemos decidirlo nosotros.

-L-Lo sé...-las lágrimas aumentaban en el rostro del japonés- P-Por eso odio todo esto... L-Lo más probable es que no nos volvamos a ver por un tiempo y-y... -dejó de hablar por culpa del nudo en la garganta que sentía, al igual que el recorrido de aquellas lágrimas bajaba por su rostro.

Entonces el pelinegro notó como Arthur lo abrazaba fuertemente, como si quisiera que el cuerpo de ambos se convirtiera en uno, notando como también el rostro del inglés se llenaban de lágrimas y notaba su respiración rápida y corta, que iba casi al mismo ritmo que el ojioscuro . Unos segundos después, los labios de ambos se encontraron, formando un húmedo y cálido beso que se se prolongó durante mucho tiempo, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin respiración. Al acabar volvieron a abrazarse con más fuerza, Kiku apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Arthur y él

Aquello mejoró un poco a ambos, sintiéndose algo mejor, pero no por ello habían dejado de estar tristes, y no habían cambiado el hecho de que todo había cambiado.

Se escuchó el Big Ben, marcando que había empezado un nuevo día, 17 de agosto, con doce nítidas campanadas de fondo, cada una de ellas marcadas en ambos corazones como un cuchillo penetrante, quitándoles poco a poco la pequeña alegría que habían conseguido y llenándoles de pena y pesadumbre.

-Ya estamos separados definitivamente Arthur-san... -el japonés dejó de abrazarlo, con la cabeza baja, mientras daba media vuelta- Espero que le vaya todo bien y-

-¡Espera! -lo detuvo el rubio, tomándolo del brazo mientras lo veía a los ojos, aún llorosos- Antes quiero... Q-Quiero hacer una de tus promesas.

-¿Se refiere a esto? -Kiku entrelazó su dedo meñique con el del inglés, ya más calmado y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-S-si... -Arthur también sonrió, y notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas- Prometeré que esperaré hasta los momentos de paz para que tanto tu como yo podamos estar juntos, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré esperando.

-A-Arthur-san... -las mejillas del pelinegro se enrojecieron y había una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, aunque las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos- Y-Yo también prometo lo mismo, lo esperaré siempre. Pero debo irme ya... -apartó su meñique y volvió a mirar al cielo. Arthur hizo lo mismo y, justo en ese instante, una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo. Tomó la mano del inglés y susurró, a una voz casi inaudible- Deseo que nuestra promesa se cumpla.

-Yo también lo deseo -la sonrisa del inglés - pero hasta entonces... -le besó la mejilla rápidamente y sentía como otra vez aquellas gotas volvían a recorrer su rostro.- _Goodbye, Kiku._

_-G-Goodbye _-le respondió, en su mismo idioma, mientras se marchaba de allí, y sin mirar atrás dijo por último- _Jikai made,_ Arthur-san... -y su figura se alejó poco a poco, hasta que se fundió con la oscuridad de la noche.

-_Goodbye..._-volvió a repetir, aunque sabía perfectamente que nadie lo escuchaba- Espero que la espera sea corta... -y el llanto y la desesperación lo llenaron de nuevo.

.

..

Miró al cielo de nuevo, encontrándose con eses aviones alemanes. ¿Cuándo acabaría aquel infierno? Todas las noches siempre llegaban a bombardear su ciudad, matando e hiriendo a personas de a pie que nada tenían que ver con la guerra, ¿no había ya suficiente derramamiento de sangre entre soldados como para hacerlo con civiles?

Cerró los ojos poco a poco, esperando a que pronto acabara todo aquello y volvieran los tiempos de paz.

-Kiku... -era lo único que podía articular.

.

..

Aquello le dolió más que cualquier otra herida que tuviera en el cuerpo. Era cierto que su pueblo se había excedido un poco al querer expandir su territorio tan rápidamente y de forma tan violenta, pero aquel castigo era demasiado para ellos. Dos bombas que lo habían destruido todo, absolutamente. ¿Y los Estados Unidos se llamaban demócratas? Aquella acción hacía pensar lo contrario, habían quitado la vida a miles, millones de personas y habían causado grandes desperfectos. Aquello era una bestialidad, podría afirmar que la peor de aquella guerra.

Lo único que le confortaba era que todo había acabado ya, la paz llegaría y todo volvería a ser como antes.

-Arthur... -susurraba, aquel nombre le hacía sentirse mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

...

-Todo ha pasado ya, Arthur-san. -Kiku se apoyó en el hombro del nombrado, mientras andaban cogidos de la mano por aquel parque que les traían tantos recuerdos- Al fin podemos estar juntos, ojalá esto dure para siempre.

-Ojalá... -entonces, el inglés robó un beso de la boca del otro mientras le susurró al oído- Te amo Kiku, sin importar todas las dificultades, siempre te amaré.

-Y-Yo también lo amo, Arthur-san. -se dieron un beso más apasionado, mientras una lágrima surcaba en las mejillas. Pero, aquella era una lágrima de felicidad, de que todo había pasado y ya nada les impedía estar juntos. Aquella lágrima marcaba un 17 de agosto feliz para ambos, sellada por un beso de amor puro y verdadero.

~...~

* * *

Anotaciones:

Las dos penúltimas partes son, respectivamente, el bombardeo de los aviones alemanes en Londres en la Segunda Guerra Mundial (también llamado Blitz) y las dos bombas atómicas lanzadas por EEUU a Hiroshima y Nagasaki (igualmente en la Segunda Guerra Mundial).

El último fragmento es en tiempos de paz, que podría ser nuestra época, o algunos años adelante o atrás.

-...-

Bueno, os gusto? Espero que si~ y si no, que se le va a hacer~ espero que lo hayais disfrutado todos, os quiero! Y algun día subire los demás fics que me queda, lo prometo -w-

Por cierto, el 17 de agosto cumplo un año en mi cuenta de :D que genial! Aunque no he escrito mucho, espero que os haya gustado lo poco que he hecho hasta ahora~

Nos leemos, y no olvideis los reviews! Y gracias por leer~


End file.
